The confession
by crystal-river
Summary: Demyx gets a strange text from Marluxia. Do nobodies have feelings? Yaoi.


Demyx was not at all sure what he was expecting. When he'd seen the text Marluxia had sent ( Yes, nobodies DO own mobile phones, don't let anyone tell you other wise ) he'd thought it was a joke. And not even a funny one. But then he'd seen the picture. It was of Marluxia. It was a picture he took himself, rather shaky and unclear but there was no mistaking that it was real. Marluxia was standing on top of the Castle That Never Was. And he was crying. The text said:

_Dem, I'm sorry. I love you. Pleas help me._

So, Demyx raised his hand and called forth a black portal that would take him to Marluxia. He stepped inside and was surrounded with darkness, it was every were and no were. And then it was over. As Demyx reappeared, there he was, on the roof. But were was Marluxia?

„D-Demyx...?", was said behind him with a cracked voice. He turned around and there the nobody stood all shaking and...standing really close to the roofs edge.

„Marluxia, what are you doing? And way are you crying?", I asked with caution and felt rather weird. Nobodies don't have feelings. Or that's what the others say, but I don't. How else could we get angry or pissed of? Those are feelings. We show feelings all the time...but they are all negative. But still feelings, I'm always pointing this out but nobody ever listenes. But there Marluxia stood and cried.

„Dem", he said hopefully and stroked a hand over his eyes to wipe away the wetness,"I'm s-s-sorry".

„I know," I said and stepped closer.

„No don't!", Marluxia shouted and took a step back also. Towards the edge. My eyes got bigger as I realised what he was doing. Oh, no.

„Don't come any closer", he said and raised his hand again to show me his palm. It was a clear sign to _stay away_.

„But you just told me to come here", I said and dug inside my cloak to pull out my cell and then red the text again aloud. Marluxia nodded but made no effort what so ever to explain.

„Here you said that you were sorry and that you...loved me?", I said and inched forwards a little to show him. He made no effort to stop me but eyed the edge. Now I was within 3 meters from him.

„Yes. Demyx, I love you. And I'm sorry for not ever telling you I didn't think your talk about us really having feelings was true. ´Cause we do.", he said and smiled a little. „It just took me a while to figure it out".

„And what now?", I asked calmly. I felt...warm inside. Marluxia knew we had feelings just like I did. But could he really love me? I had never felt anything in particular for Marluxia but when he opened himself up to me like that...it touched a spot in my chest that triggered me too feel differently about him.

„I need to know if it could be", he said and looked down, then up again, into my eyes. „I need to know if..._we..._could be", he finished and looked hopeful. Oh My God. He was telling the truth.

„Marluxia...", I sighed, trying to find the right words. „I would like...love, to find out more about your feelings and mine too if you let me. But to do that we should really get down again".

He shifted from foot to foot and then smiled at me,"Really? Do you feel like I do about you?", he asked.

„I-",I began but then paused. When I looked at him I couldn't help to find _something _inside twitch. „I would like to spend more time with you and find out", I finally said and stroked the back of my neck.

And in less then 2 seconds Marluxia had crossed the space that separated us and slung his hands around me tightly. I was so surprised I didn't even try to stop him.

„Dem, I knew I could tell you how I felt", Marluxia said and then pressed his hot lips on mine. Wow, didn't see that coming either. But that was all it took. I knew I liked Marluxia back when that thing, not a heart but something, responded so happily to his actions. And so I pressed my lips against his in return and could feel him loosen up. When we finally broke off I was panting and so was he.

„So, I guess that meant that you at least like me a bit", Marluxia said grinning, now so glad that it radiated from his body.

„I guess it does", I answered and smiled back softly.

Maybe experimenting with my feelings towards Marluxia was just going to be fun.

A/N: Well, there you have it. I wasn't sure how this was going to end, maybe with Marluxia jumping off the edge when Demyx denied him. But I'm pretty happy with this. Yeah.


End file.
